vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Robotboy
|-|Activated= |-|Super-Activated= Summary Robotboy is a robot built by Professor Moshimo. He was designed to resemble a real boy. Robotboy has three activation modes: deactivation, where he resembles a doll; normal, where he is roughly Tommy Turnbull's height; and super activated, where he is twice Tommy's height, and has a plethora of machine guns and rockets. During the opening, it's stated that Robotboy was given to Tommy for Robotboy to learn how to be more like a human boy, but it is not stated how long he had been activated or why Tommy was his chosen guardian (we can presume that Moshimo's reasoning is behind Tommy being his number 1 fan) Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, at least High 6-A when grown up | At least 7-C, likely higher '''when grown up '''Name: Robotboy Origin: Robotboy (verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Flight, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Enhanced Senses, Freeze Ray, Gadget Usage, Size Manipulation, Wind Breath, Heat Vision, Energy Absorption, Martial Arts, Forcefield, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid) Attack Potency: Town level (His punch created a small mountain that was able to support a cruise ship, at least Multi-Continent level '''when grown up (Since he becomes as big as the moon) | At least '''Town level (Superior to his previous form), likely higher 'when grown up 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Reached a satellite in a matter of seconds. Reacted to a satellite's laser that can reach Earth in about a second) | Sub-Relativistic+ flying speed (Goes around the Earth 10 times in 23 seconds) with FTL+ combat speed (Tossed his enemies into the Sun) Lifting Strength: Class M '(Carried and lifted a cruise ship at high speeds). Higher' when grown up | At least Class M, likely higher 'when grown up 'Striking Strength: Town Class, at least Multi-Continent Class when grown up | At least Town Class, likely higher when grown up Durability: Town level (Flew through a meteor without damage. Tooks hits from his headless clones), at least ' Multi-Continent level' when grown up | At least Town level (Withstood a beating from Protoboy, a robot as powerful as him), likely higher when grown up Stamina: Limitless due to being a machine and can fight even without head. Range: Standard melee range. Varies from extended melee range to hundreds of meters (With missiles) to thousands of kilometers (With lasers) Standard Equipment: Freeze Gun, Rocket Launchers, Forcefields, Flamethrowers, Advanced Radars, Machine Guns, Miniguns, Missiles, Saws, Mini Nukes. Intelligence: Extremely high. Turned toys into intelligent robots and is able to become an expert martial artist by scanning a wrestling magazine in seconds. Weaknesses: His grown-up power takes a long time to reach the size of the moon and Robotboy isn't able to control it at all. Key: Activated | Super-Activated Feats: '''Respect Thread Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Absorption Users Category:Size Users